


The Brief Invasion of the Cat-Bunny-Rat Alien

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A distributor of wishes for the low, low price of one soul seems too good to be true.





	The Brief Invasion of the Cat-Bunny-Rat Alien

Just after Hat Kid was deposited in her room after that ill-encounter with a contractor that took her soul as a payment the intruder alarm blared and she rushed to the front of the ship.

She expected another Mafia goon or some lost asteroid but found a fluffy white and red creature with rings around its long ears.

“Hello, alien child,” the creature said, “I couldn’t help but notice your energy levels as I was traversing the galaxy. You are quite an impish, energetic child, aren’t you?”

Whatever this creature was Hat Kid couldn’t figure out. It had pointed ears, and it talked, so it must’ve been a cat.

“Oh, how could I forget myself? In your tongue you would call me Kyubey. I am a distributor of your greatest wishes.”

But then again there were those long, long ears. They looked like something Hat Kid had seen before. If she put up all her star charts on a single, huge corkboard then that something would be about three star charts back.

“Dear me, are you listening, alien child?”

Rumbi crashed into Kyubey, made a robotic “Ouch!” and then rumbled elsewhere.

Hat Kid stopped twiddling her thumbs and nodded.

“So, then, alien child, you will trade your soul for a wish? You must want something.”

This creature was so presumptuous. Hat Kid decided then that this creature was in fact not a something or cat; rather the enemy of a cat, a fluffy, white and red rat. With weird golden rings around its way too long ears.

But, having a wish like this would mean that there would be a shortcut to getting back home. Hat Kid could wish for all the time pieces to go back safely in her vault. Everyone else would have to work through their numerous problems like responsible adults. A single kid wouldn’t have to worry or work anymore.

Hat Kid nodded and thumped at the approximation of where her soul was; it reverberated hollowly.

“Alien child, there is nothing that I can detected,” Kyubey said. “Are you merely a mannequin masquerading as a child?”

Hat Kid’s cheeks puffed out at the rude remark. She dug through her pockets and found the contract. It was crumpled up; she smoothed it out, and then showed it to Kyubey.

 “Ah, you have already pledged your soul to someone else,” Kyubey said. “What a pity.”

With that, Kyubey ran, jumped through the glass of the ship and disappeared halfway.

Hat Kid’s face scrunched up; that fluffy cat-something-rat didn’t even discuss any other options. Hat Kid would’ve gladly sacrificed some Pons or gone on some mission for that wish. What would a creature like that do with a soul anyway? The soul wouldn’t have even been kept captive for ransom, a perfectly valid career for a soul.

When Hat Kid got her ship back to working she would find that Kyubey and chuck a can at the fluffy alien. She wouldn’t have to rely on his crummy wish-fulfilling powers.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I got to the first Subcon Forest level I immediately thought, "Hah, Puella Magi Madoka Magica."
> 
> It's funny that a shadow spirit's contract is less lethal than a mascot-cute alien's contract.


End file.
